Return of the Justice League of America!
Return of the Justice League of America! is the seventy-eighth episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date May 26, 2012 Teaser Four years ago, the Justice League of America (consisting of Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, the Flash, Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Lantern, Black Canary, Elongated Man, Firestorm, Red Tornado, Zatanna, Hawkman, the Atom and Martian Manhunter) battle the Injustice League (consisting of Libra, Mirror Master I, Tattooed Man I, Chronos, Poison Ivy, Shadow Thief and Scarecrow). It was revealed that their entire operation was massive feint by Libra, to test a power-stealing device of his. A series of "Plan B" devices the villains had been given in case the JLA defeated them absorbed half of the heroes' powers and transferred them to Libra. Satisfied with these results, he then turned his device upon the universe itself, hoping to become a god. Instead, Libra was absorbed into the universe itself, effectively disintegrating him and spreading his essence across the cosmos. Main Plot Equinox blackmails Batman, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter to bring the original Justice League of America, or Blue Beetle, Fire, Ice, Guy Gardner, Booster Gold, Captain Marvel, Captain Atom and Rocket Red die. Superman, Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan, the Flash, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Zatanna, Firestorm, Elongated Man, Atom, Red Tornado, Green Arrow and Black Canary, though the old League had still be inactive for a long time, they must reconcile together to prevent the 5th fragment from destroying Earth. Trivia *It is revealed that Justice League of America have disbanded because of the Hiroshima bomb failure. *The fate of the first Mirror Master and the first Tattooed Man is revealed that they were retired after their failures! Quotes *Equinox: I asked for the 2nd Atom and the 1st Firestorm, but it's fine. *Firestorm: There was a first Firestorm? *Batman: No more games, Equinox, why did you call us here? *Equinox: Remember when you said that I sounded like someone you met in a longtime, will, it all began with the Injustice League, me, Tattooed Man, Mirror Master, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, Shadow Thief and Chronos, I was there, it was me, right from the start, I....am....Libra! Cast *Diedrich Bader as Batman *John DiMaggio as Aquaman *Nicholas Guest as Martian Manhunter *Roger Rose as Superman *Vicki Lewis as Wonder Woman *Loren Lester as Hal Jordan *Alan Tudyk as Barry Allen *Rick D. Wasserman as Hawkman *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Hawkwoman *Jennifer Hale as Zatanna/Ice *Tyler James Williams as Firestorm/Jason Rusch *Bill Fagerbakke as Ronnie Raymond *Sean Donnellan as Elongated Man *James Sie as Atom *Corey Burton as Red Tornado *James Arnold Taylor as Green Arrow/Guy Gardner *Grey DeLisle as Black Canary/Fire *Oded Fehr as Libra/Equinox *Chris Cox as Mirror Master I *Michael McKean as Tattooed Man I *James Marsters as Chronos *Vanessa Marshall as Poison Ivy *Maurice LaMarche as Shadow Thief *Charlie Adler as Scarecrow *Will Friedle as Blue Beetle/ Icicile *Tom Everett Scott as Booster Gold *Brian Bloom as Captain Atom *Richard Newman as Rocket Red *Jeff Bennett as Captain Marvel Category:Episodes